Roommates
by LeafxGreenx3
Summary: They were finally able to get their own apartments and live by themselves. But due to a contract signing mishap, Leaf, May, Misty, and Dawn ends up getting a roommate respectively. Living with a complete stranger was one thing, but living with an annoying stranger was another. Will they be able to live under the same roof without killing each other? LGS, CS, PS, IS.
1. The Move

**Hey guys! Um, so this is a new story and I don't know, I've been losing inspiration on my other stories lately, so I decided to put them on a short hiatus until further notice. If you want more information, it's in my profile, so if you're curious, just check that out. **

**Right now though, I have this really fun idea that I think you guys might like so yeah, here it is! **

**Ages: Ash, Misty, and Gary: 23, Drew, Paul, and Leaf: 22, May and Dawn: 21 **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

**Roommates**

_**Chapter One-The Move**_

"Here's your change and your strawberry cake, sir," a brunette chimed as she handed the aforementioned items to the man in front of the counter. "Have a nice day," she finished with a charming smile.

The man smiled back before taking his leave. Once he left, the brunette's brown eyes scanned the place for any customers. Good thing it was the afternoon, so not a lot of people came in due to jobs.

Her phone notification had gone off a while ago, indicating she had a text but she couldn't pick it up since she was working with a customer. Now that he was gone and that her boss wasn't around, she was able to check it.

_**From-Dawn Berlitz 2:30 PM**_

_Leaf, I just got the call from the apartment building! The manager told me that there were four open apartments, so that means we can each get our own as planned. But that's not the best part. Those four open apartments are all on the same floor, next to each other! We're all going to be neighbors! Contract signing at three! I've let the girls know already too, btw! Don't be late or we'll lose our rooms! _

Leaf stared at the white iPhone in her hands in disbelief. She had to restrain herself from screaming on the top of her lungs since that would scare the workers, so she just grinned and looked at the time, eyes nearly popping when she saw the time.

2:40 PM

Without warning, she put one of the better workers, Melody, on her shift as she took her stuff to leave. The girl didn't care. Leaf was the supervisor anyway, so her boss was a bit more lenient on the brunette.

As Leaf drove to the apartment, over the speed limit as well, she couldn't help but be excited about finally living on her own. Her best friends and she had planned it. Once they had finished college, they would move out and start living on their own. Though they had considered living together, they also figured that they'd have to learn to live on their own. So that's what they did. Lived alone in an apartment, but still as close as possible.

By the time Leaf had reached the building, she had three minutes to spare, so she quickly found a parking and parked her car before sprinting into the huge piece of construction.

When she went inside, she found her three friends and the manager. The three girls, who had arrived earlier, grinned upon seeing Leaf and quickly ushered her over to them. The brunette complied to the order and met up with them.

"I'm glad you were able to make it on time," the manager commented as Leaf made her way towards them. "One more minute and you could've lost your room."

The girls giggled as Leaf brushed the comment aside. She made it on time anyway, so there was no need to worry about it.

"Well, I'm here now, so let's get to contract signing!"

So they did that. The manager had produced four identical contracts for the girls to sign, and although Leaf had considered reading the whole thing, including the fine print, she decided against it. The environment they had chosen was a nice place and the manager himself was quite friendly, so why would he try to trick them?

Once that was done, the four girls left the place to go gather their things from home and everything will be set. They had planned to move in the following day.

"I am so excited!" another brunette squealed. "Finally a place of my own and it's beautiful too!"

Another girl nodded in agreement as she fixed her side ponytail.

"And let's not forget the great view of the sea, May!" she added. "All those beach trips will never be long rides ever again."

"Misty," a bluenette called. "I think it's perfect for you since your job is at that beach," she pointed out before giggling.

"Oh, like you're not excited too, Dawn," Leaf piped. "The place is like right next door to the mall. It's heaven for you."

As they all made their ways to their cars, they continued to poke fun at each other until they had all respectively gone back to their own vehicle and gone their separate ways back home to pack and move to their soon-to-be-new-home.

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe May is finally going out on her own," an older brunette gushed as she helped May pack the boxes in her room. "I remember as if it was just yesterday that you were entering elementary school."

An older man besides her chuckled at his wife's overdramatic reaction.

"Caroline, we knew that this day would come," he reminded before turning his attention back to his daughter. "I just didn't think that it'd come so soon."

May giggled softly before taping the box that contained her jeans and shorts. She was going to miss her parents when she moved to the apartment.

"Well, she had to move out eventually," a new voice rang.

All attention was diverted to the door frame. A teen boy leaned against it with a knowing smirk playing on his lips as he pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose.

"It's not like Mom and Dad are going to take care of you forever, May."

The brunette merely stuck her tongue out at him before going back to pack. Although she hated to admit it, she would eventually start to miss her younger know-it-all brother, Max. He was cocky when it came to books and they fought all the time, but she would no doubt miss those fights she ever had with him.

"Don't worry, guys," she reassured. "I promise I'll visit when I have the chance. It's going to be hard balancing work and all, but I'll visit."

"Are you sure you have enough money for the rent?" her father asked.

May nodded before answering, "The girls and I all worked long enough for a year worth of rent, Dad. Don't worry about us."

Before Norman was able to respond back, Caroline interrupted him with a, "Stop worrying, Norman. Like you said earlier, it's bound to happen eventually."

And with that, the family had gone back to packing and the two parents prepared for their daughter's leave the following day.

* * *

"Dawn, are you going to bring your whole room to the apartment or the whole house?" Johanna inquired as she walked into a mess she called her house.

Her bluenette daughter popped out from the corner the upstairs wall and looked down at her mother with a distressed look.

"I can't find my rent money anywhere! I think we've been robbed!"

The older woman only giggled at her distraught daughter, who casted her a confused look almost immediately.

"You left your money on the kitchen table a week ago so I put it away for you in my room in case you really do lose it in the future," she said, entering her own room. "You really have to be careful with where you put your important items, Dawn, or you really will lose it one day."

The bluenette sighed in relief upon seeing her money and put it away into her bag. Her mother was right. She was going to lose something important one day, but she couldn't help it. It had been a habit of hers to just leave things behind sometimes.

"I know, Mom. I'm trying to change that though. After I move in, I'll make sure my place is clean enough for me to find my things and make it sure it won't become messy."

The older bluenette nodded in approval and started to take a closer look at the mess. The white sofas were covered with thrown clothes while suitcases that were packed were opened with very few clothing left in them and brown boxes were turned over. It was not a pretty sight, and being the perfectionist she happened to be, she couldn't stand it.

"Dawn," she started, catching her daughter's attention. "I think we should start first by cleaning this house."

The younger girl only laughed sheepishly before turning the boxes over again and fixing the house back to the way it was before she tore it down.

* * *

"Clothes? Check. Shoes? Check."

Misty read off her list as she went through the boxes in her room. Once she had arrived home, she started packing and within three and a half hours, she was done. She didn't hoard a lot of things to begin with so it wasn't a long process for her to pack.

Her room was now practically empty, save for her bed and now empty drawers. The girls had originally planned to bring all their furniture, but changed their minds later when their respective family had offered to buy new ones for them. Their excuse was that it was going to be gifts for moving out.

After making sure she had everything, Misty fell back onto her bed and thought about her new apartment. She was finally going to get a place of her own! Sure Undella was a beautiful place, what with the beach and all, but there were little to no apartments available.

The one in Black City however, had just enough room for the four of them. Although the city was known for its greed and shady residents, it had an apartment building with four apartments with reasonable rent with a fair manager. Plus, the apartment building they had chosen was the one closest to Undella Town, so it had a great view of the sea from the rooms they had obtained.

"Misty," a voice rang, causing her to break away from her thoughts.

From her door frame was one of her sisters, Daisy. Out of the three sisters that Misty had, Daisy was the one she was closest to, though the blonde still teased her youngest sister sometimes.

"What is it, Daisy?"

The blonde smiled as she clasped her two hands together.

"I picked out your bed and other furniture things for your apartment. Don't worry, I've chosen white for them since it'll be easier to match," she informed.

"Thanks," Misty responded with a slight smile. "Are you sure it's fine to buy it for me? I can pay you back if anything."

"Don't worry about it, little sis," she waved off. "We didn't spend that much on the furniture. In fact, we still have leftover money."

That was another thing about them. They were the Sensational Sisters, so money wasn't a big issue for the three. It was also because of that that Misty was shunned by them when they were younger. They were into the girly things where as the orange-headed woman wasn't. And that was enough for Misty to want to move out once she had the chance.

"Anyway, I've already informed them to bring it over to your apartment tomorrow at noon, so be there to sign the papers."

Misty nodded indicating that she heard it and continued to stare at her ceiling.

"Now come on, we're eating."

The orange-headed woman quickly sat up and looked at her sister as if she had grown two heads. Growing up, they had rarely eaten together. In fact, this was probably the first time that had happened.

Daisy, noticing this, merely giggled at her little sister's reaction.

"We have to leave later tonight for a tour, so we wanted to eat together before you go off on your own tomorrow," she explained. "Now, come on."

Misty only stayed quiet and followed her sister out.

_Maybe I will miss them. Just a tiny bit._

* * *

"Mom, Dad, are you guys sure it's fine to buy me my furniture? I can buy it myself."

The two older brunettes only sighed in frustration at their daughter's questioning. They understood that she didn't want them to waste too much money on her, but she had to learn to accept gifts when they were practically thrown at her.

"Leafy," her mother started. "We're completely fine with doing that. Besides, it's such an important moment that we have to do something. Just take it as a farewell gift."

The younger brunette hated to let it happen, but what was she to do? Her mother was stubborn as hell and her father was a persistent one as well, which meant that they won't let the idea of buying her furniture go until she agrees to let them do it.

"And you need to save your money for rent and groceries when you move into your apartment," her father pointed out. "You may be the supervisor for the bakery, but that doesn't mean you won't run out of money after buying furniture."

Seeing that both her parents had a point and that they were going to be relentless on the idea, she had no choice but to go with it. With a surrendering sigh, she nodded.

"Fine, I'll let you guys buy it. But I don't want you two spending too much, okay? I won't need a lot anyway."

And that was all it took for the two parents to drag her out to their car and to go to the local furniture shop.

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

**Yeah, I'm really rusty with my writing. **

**But I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but until then, leave a review and let me know how it was? C: I would really cheer me up from all the problems I've been going through, and all. Actually, I'm still going through them. So review and take me away from my crazy life, please? C: Long reviews are accepted too! Like you know, just a suggestion if you want to. I like to read them. **


	2. Of Shady Manager and Roommates

_**Chapter Two-Of Shady Manager and Roommates**_

It was about nine in the evening when four men made their way down the streets of Black City. They had found jobs in the city and that meant one thing: they had to move there for an easier lifestyle.

"I heard this apartment complex was the best one next to those in Driftveil City," a raven-headed man commented as he looked through his phone for any other information on the place they were headed to.

"I don't know, Ash," an auburn-haired man said. "The people here don't look so trustworthy."

"Especially that guy who gave us the directions to this place," another one added as he flicked his chartreuse hair.

It was true. Once they had arrived at the city, they stopped by a gas station, which charged unbelievably high prices for gas, to ask for directions to the apartment complex they were looking for. Although he had an ordinary look, his reaction changed entirely when he heard of the place they were looking for. With a sly tone, he gave them the directions and snickered as the group left.

"Shut up," the driver ordered as he pushed his lavender locks out of his eyes. "Even if that guy gave us the wrong directions, we can still use my GPS, which is in this car that we are driving," he snapped irritably. Their talking had gotten on his nerves and he only wanted to drive in quiet.

"Geez, Paul, calm down," the auburn-haired man replied coolly as stretched his limbs. "We were being considerate and decided to not use the GPS because it would kill your gas faster."

The green-headed man nodded in agreement before adding, "Gary's got a point. And let's not forget the prices here; it's fucking ridiculous."

In truth, they had completely forgotten that their friend had a built-in GPS, so they decided on their own that they would ask for directions when they had arrived to the city. Paul had tried to tell them, but when it was evident that they refused to hear it, he just gave up and let them do whatever they wanted to do.

"We're here," he declared as he parked his car. "Let's just go in and get the whole process over with."

When they entered, they were a bit taken back when they saw that the lobby was actually quite spacious compared to the usual ones they visited. It was also quite clean. The floor shone brightly as if it was just mopped and there was a rack that held organized magazines. It was definitely different from all the other places they had visited.

Gary whistled at the fanciness before saying, "Whoa Drew, this place can be as big as your living room back at La Rousse."

"Can I help you four?"

The four men diverted their attention to the new voice that rang across the room. Behind the counter was the manager.

"Ah, yes," Ash answered. "We need four rooms, one for each of us."

The man was going to apologize and explain that the last four were just taken when an idea struck him.

_Four men and those four young women from earlier… And the rooms are big enough for two people…_

"You're in luck. Four rooms opened up just before you four walked in," he answered with a huge grin, clearly proud of his plan.

"Good, where are the contracts?" Paul shot back almost immediately. He was tired since the four had left early morning. All he wanted was sleep.

His friends noticed this and quickly apologized to the manager, who was confused as to what he had done to provoke him.

"Don't worry about him," Gary defended. "He's just cranky."

And with that, they discussed the plan before signing the contract. Once that was done, the four informed the manager that they would be moving in now since it had become late and neither of them wanted to drive back to get their things.

"Well, if that's the case, then feel free to stay the night," he said as he handed each of them a key.

Accepting the respective key, the four men made their way up to their rooms, glad that their apartments were all near each other. Once they had entered, they ignored everything else and fell asleep in their rooms on the cold hard floor. Besides, they can always bring in their things in the morning or something.

* * *

That following day, Leaf was speeding again. She had overslept and by the time she had woken up, it was nine.

She and her friends had promised to enter their apartments together and that meant they had to be on time. Their initial meeting time was nine- thirty in the morning and the brunette was running a little late. She was surely going to get an earful now.

They all had jobs, of course, but had taken the day off due to moving in. Leaf didn't really have a tough time getting out of her job due to her position and all, as well as her friends.

The only thing she was worried about was the movers. She had told them to bring everything over at one, and she was five minutes late. Hopefully they wouldn't leave all her stuff on the streets, right? She could always pay a little extra, after all, for causing them to wait.

When she had arrived, her friends were tapping their shoes impatiently as the brunette sprinted over to them.

"Finally you're here!" May exclaimed. "The movers were getting impatient and hungry so we let them go and grab something to eat. They should be getting back now."

Just as those words left her mouth, the multiple movers returned.

"So she's finally here."

Leaf turned her attention from her friends to see who had said that and was surprised to find four attractive guys, each looking well built.

Dawn giggled. "She just arrived," she informed.

"Leaf," Misty piped. "They're part of the moving team," she explained. "The one with the white hat is Brendan Birch; the mahogany-haired one is Rudy Trovitan; the one next to him is Lucas Kouki, and lastly, Danny Parker."

"They're volunteering to help the movers," May added before Leaf was able to say anything.

So after that, they started the move. The girls had gotten their respective keys and led each mover to their rooms, where the boxes were being placed. After the boxes were out of the way, the movers brought in the couches, beds, and other furniture that had been purchased the day before.

As the furniture was being brought in, each of the women instructed the placing of it. Hey, they were paying the movers, so they should get the money worth.

* * *

May had the perfect image in her head already of how her apartment was going to look like. She had instructed the movers to place the red Karlstad sofas towards the wall to her left on the other side of the living room while placing the other one in front of it just a few feet away. In the gap in between them, she placed a maroon-colored faux sheepskin rug, fitting perfectly in the middle.

Then came the two small coffee tables, which needed assembling. She had planned for that to go in the middle of the couches.

She looked around and was satisfied with how it was going so far. Luckily for her, the old residents who had this place before her did a nice paint job in the cabinet doors in the kitchen so it meant less work for her. All she had to do now was do a little cleaning and the room would be spotless.

"Would you like for us to help assemble the coffee tables?" Brendan inquired and he placed them down.

May nodded. "Yeah, if it's not too much trouble," she answered. "I'll go check on the bedroom."

* * *

"Yeah, after you finish assembling the bed, you can set it right under that shelf," Misty instructed from the door frame. "And after that, do you think you can help build up the bedside tables?"

The movers nodded and got to work on their work. It was tiring work, but they were getting paid more than usual, so they should satisfy their customers.

When the orange-headed woman saw that they were going to be fine, she went downstairs to see how the living room was coming along.

"Where would you like us to put this?" one of the movers questioned as he and some other men held the pale blue leather Ektorp loveseat with another couple of men holding the matching chaise.

From where Misty stood, which was at the bottom of the stairs, she pictured the room and told the movers to place it to her left, towards the wall with the chaise at the end of it.

Next, the movers brought in three small white side tables. Misty had asked them to let her place the tables while they went to get the matching blue armchair for the other side of the room.

When they went to get it, she placed them next to the couch, all next to each other. It gave the other side more space, which meant it was easier to get through, and if the tables had to be moved, they could be moved easily as well.

"So far so great," she muttered happily to herself.

* * *

"Move it a little to the right," Dawn inculcated as she tried to center the pale pink couch. "And…perfect!"

The large couch was finally in place, which was the most important part of the moving. Next were the two pearl white easy chairs, which were placed diagonal from the couch on both sides. Two smaller tables were placed next to the side of the couch respectively and a white coffee table was set right in the middle of the three seats.

Now the living room was about seventy-five percent done, and Dawn couldn't have been happier. All she had to do now was to unpack the pillow throws for the seats and set up the wall-shelf behind the couch and that part of the living room would be completed.

"Miss Berlitz, where would you like for us to put the bed?"

Dawn grinned and tried to retain her excitement. Her bedroom was her favorite part because it was spacious and she had already planned where everything would be placed.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

"And you can leave the table right…there!" Leaf confirmed as she allowed the movers to place the dining table down.

After setting down the forest green velvet Kivik couch down towards the front of the living room, there was still a huge space behind it, so she figured that the dining table would fit perfectly there.

"Where do you want the glass table to go?" Danny inquired as he brought it in with two other workers.

The brunette pointed at the couch. It would go so well with the positioning of the couch and the arm chair that sat right next to it.

"You can place it right in front of the couch, thanks."

* * *

So that's how it went for three and a half hours. It was filled with moving the furniture everywhere and the placing of televisions and electronics. When those hours were gone, the dull and empty apartment of each woman was transformed to their own likings.

As they each paid off the movers, the manager called in for cable for the women and the setting up of internet. When they were done with that and were waiting for the workers to come do all the wirings, they started to set up the decors and everything else to make their apartments homier.

In Leaf's green themed apartment, she was currently putting up a canvas painting she had found one day while shopping and got it just in case. It went perfect with her theme and there was enough space for the canvas on the wall, so why not?

In Misty's apartment, she was putting a couple of sports magazines under one of the side-tables that was next to her couch since there was a small shelf at the bottom of it. When she was done with that, she moved onto her room, where most of the boxes were at. She took out a photo frame with her and her friends and placed it on one of the shelves on above her bed. Good thing she had such a big shelf because she had a couple of trophies she had to put up from her swimming competitions. She had bragging rights, didn't she?

The first thing Dawn worked on was the living room. The place was so close to being finished, but still had so much work. So she first started with filling the wall-shelf. In the top right shelf, she put books that she had read already along with a few newer ones. The shelf underneath it had five photo frames, which contained pictures of her family and friends. The next two contained fashion magazines and the last one held two big storage boxes. On the left side of the shelf, she had knick-knacks and other miscellaneous objects. In the middle, where a divider sat to separate the shelves, she set up a painting.

Moving onto the couches, she brought out the throw pillows from her boxes and placed it on each out, testing out the pattern to see which matched which.

It was just an apartment, but Dawn Berlitz refused to let her living room be ugly because of non-matching throws with couches. After all, presentation was an important key factor of all perfectionists.

For May, she had decided to fill in closet. She had gotten a walk-in closet, much to her liking, and she was excited to fill it up. She had brought in all the boxes that contained her clothes and within an hour and a half, her closet was color-coded with all her clothes.

* * *

It was about five-thirty in the evening when they were all done. Coincidentally, they left their apartments all at the same time, looking for each other to go out with money and keys ready to go. Misty and Leaf were right next door while May and Dawn had the apartments in front of them respectively.

"Anyone up for dinner?" Leaf suggested with a giggle.

"I'll drive," Misty offered as the other two nodded in agreement. "We can stop by for some groceries if anything."

The three girls groaned upon hearing the idea.

"I'd love to do that, Mist, but I'm beat. After dinner, I'm going to sleep," May explained as she locked her door.

And with that, they were gone.

* * *

"I can't believe there weren't any movers available today!" Gary complained as he drove to the apartment complex.

The guys had left early that morning to go home and to pack up their things. They had also planned to call movers to move their furniture over there but apparently there weren't any that were able to do it because they already had clients.

Each man right now was currently driving in their respective cars with only their clothes in their suitcases and a few other necessities.

"I know," Drew agreed from the phone that was resting on his lap. "I mean, what kind of client needs so many of the movers to move it."

"It's unbelievable," Ash piped. "It's such a pain too. That means we have to call in tomorrow and drive back to Castelia just so they can get the furniture."

Three out the four were currently on a three-way chat. They'd include Paul, but the plum-headed man hated talking on the phone with them and the maximum was only three.

"Right, I completely forgot about that," Gary groaned. "God, why the fuck is moving so complicated?"

"Well, once we get all that done, it'll be peaceful," Drew brought up, hoping to calm his friend down. "Besides, it's just one day. We could've been waiting for a week."

"Good point, Drew," Ash agreed. "Well, we're almost there. I'll see you guys then. Bye."

Once they all hung up, they were approximately two minutes away. Once they had arrived, they found parking and got out, ready to spend another night on the floor of their apartments.

* * *

"Um, guys? Am I dreaming or is my apartment completely furnished?" Gary asked as he stood at the doorway of what he thought was his apartment.

"I think all of our apartments are suddenly furnished," Drew pointed out as he looked into the now green room.

Each man closed the door and turned back to each other, all wondering the same question.

"Either we're just really tired and hallucinating or God has finally heard our prayers and granted us the wish of free furniture," Ash said before pinching himself. "Okay, definitely not dreaming."

"Well, I don't care. We'll take it up with the manager tomorrow," Paul, usually the more logical one, grunted as he entered his now red room. He didn't like the color, but it could've been worse.

Gary shrugged before following Paul's actions before saying, "Who am I to refuse free furnishing? Now we don't have to waste money, even though money isn't really our problem."

Drew and Ash exchanged a look when Gary went inside in room and after ten seconds, they shrugged and entered their respective rooms.

It's not like anyone was living with them…right?

* * *

**I have links of the living rooms, rooms, etc on my profile, so check it out! C: **

**I'll try to make my last update next week, but until then, please review! Okay, until next week, bye!**


	3. Meetings

_**Chapter Three-Meetings**_

"Is this the manager?" Paul inquired when the person on the other line picked up. "My apartment's suddenly furnished and there are pictures of four girls around the room."

"**I'm sorry, but Mr Backlot isn't available at the moment. If you would like to leave a message, you may do so right now and I will inform him of it when he returns." **

Paul gritted his teeth. It was painfully obvious the manager was available. It hadn't even been fifteen minutes since the guys had arrived at the apartment complex and even when they had arrived Mr Backlot was still behind the table, writing in a notebook.

So that meant one thing: Paul was being messed with through the phone. And Paul Shinji _hated _when he was being messed with.

"No, I want to talk to him right now," Paul demanded harshly. "If he's not on this phone in five seconds, my friends and I are leaving this place."

From the other line, the plum-headed man heard shuffling and smirked victoriously to himself. He knew the man couldn't stand to lose money.

"**This is Mr Backlot speaking, how may I help you?"**

"Why do I have pictures of girls in my apartment?" he asked bluntly. "In addition to that, why is my room, along with my friends' rooms, furnished? We're pretty sure we didn't ask for any of this."

The older man on the other line cleared his throat as he thought of an excuse. He did not see that part of his plan to come crashing down.

"**It must've been a mistake," **he answered. **"The pictures probably got mixed up in the process of moving all those furniture in. We would do something about it now, but it seems that we don't have enough workers to fix it now since it's late, so how about we work it all out tomorrow morning?" **

Paul let out a sigh in frustration. There was something fishy with what he had said, but he couldn't pinpoint it. Maybe he just had to find the real reason on his own.

"Okay, tomorrow morning," he confirmed before hanging up.

Once he hung up, the elder man sighed in relief as he looked over at his assistant. That was a close one and he hoped that was going to be the only call.

"I'm going to take my leave now, Jarvis," he informed as he gathered his things. "If anyone else calls, tell them I have left already and that I would be back tomorrow morning."

And with that, he took his leave and when he saw the girls returning, he hastily walked to his car, which went unnoticed by the girls. Once he was sure they were inside the apartment complex, he drove off.

* * *

Paul went to check on the first bedroom he saw and when he entered, he was relieved to see that the room was plain and didn't have many items, which was what he preferred. Though the room was a bit too red for him, it was still better than having no furniture. It meant he didn't have to spend the night on the cold floor again.

_Maybe it really was just a mistake…_

Without much thought to it, Paul grabbed his suitcases and made his way to the closet. He had some time to spare, so why not put his clothes away?

When he entered the closet though, he was caught completely off guard when he saw that there were clothes hanging on the racks and shoes on the shelves. He blinked a couple of times to see if he was hallucinating, but he apparently wasn't.

The set of racks that were to his right and left were filled with clothes, which were color-coded, while the wall to the back of the closet had a shelf filled with shoes. Next to that shoe shelf held a wall-mounted rack with scarves, and at the top right corner of the closet stood a grand white body mirror.

"Um, can I help you?"

* * *

Ash was never one to complain about something. Okay, no, he complained _a lot _when it came to food or when he was hungry. But he was never one to complain when it came to non-food related things. This time, however, was an exception.

The living room wasn't all that bad, what with the white couch. It was the pink armchairs that made him a little uncomfortable. It wasn't that he didn't like pink. The color just wasn't his favorite one out of the many colors out there. Not only was it just the armchairs, but the wall shelf behind the white couch was a little bit too much with the fashion magazines as well. Surely the manager didn't think he was gay, not that he anything against them.

The first thing the raven-headed man wanted to do was head over to the phone and call the manager, but his stomach growled out of hunger. Of course he wasn't going to talk to the manager with an empty stomach, so he did what any sane person would do: he went straight for the kitchen in hopes of finding something to eat. If the manager was kind enough to put furniture in the apartment, then he should've given some food as well, right?

"Where's the food?" he asked himself as he opened another empty cupboard.

So far, he had checked the majority of the cupboards, resulting in no food whatsoever, and the fridge, which had nothing.

"What kind of manager gives his residents furniture and no food? That's a sign of bad business," he muttered to himself as he checked the remaining cupboards even though he knew he'd find nothing.

However, before he was finished with checking the cupboards, he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head and his vision started to blur. Before he knew it, he was knocked out.

* * *

The first thing Gary noticed when he entered the apartment was the nice view he had. The huge window in the living room had the perfect ocean view, and since it was nighttime, the lights of Undella Bay were turned on, showing bright lights for those who had the view.

After embracing the wonderful view the lights had provided, Gary examined the apartment a little more. Now that it was fully furnished, it looked and felt a little more like home, compared to how it was last night when it was just an empty room, which made it feel like he was a homeless man with nothing else left.

He later noticed the couple of frames at were set up on the television table. Curious, he made his way over and checked them out.

It confused him at first when he saw that they were just pictures of girls he didn't know. There were two pictures with a group of four girls, all posing for the camera while another one was a picture of the popular models, the Sensational Sisters with another girl he assumed to be the sister of the three beautiful women.

He was going to return to his things when one of the pictures caught his attention. He picked it up and focused his attention on one of the girls of the photograph. She was so vaguely familiar to him that he had to check if he was dreaming by pinching himself.

_Why would this place have a picture of her?_

He took a double take on the teenager in the photo to make sure that he wasn't mistaking her for anyone else and confirmed it her when he saw that she was wearing a necklace with an emerald as the charm.

"Could she be living in this apartment?"

Immediately after those words left his mouth, a new voice rang from where his things were at, which was at the bottom of the stair case.

"Who the hell are you and what do you plan to do? I know martial arts!"

* * *

Drew was still examining his apartment. It was a lot different than how he had left it this morning, which was just an empty room, and although he appreciated the furnishing, he couldn't help but feel like there's something fishy going on.

He didn't think too much of it at first until he walked into "his" bedroom. It was furnished to meet a woman's criteria of a room, not a man's standard. Then, there was the closet, which was filled with clothes belonging to a woman's rather than an empty closet since he didn't bring any with him the day before. Lastly was the living room. He couldn't place his finger on it, but there was something there that didn't feel right. Maybe because it felt as if it had a feminine touch to it?

"What is wrong with the service here?" he asked himself as he took a seat on the couch which, he had to admit, was quite comfortable.

He had tried to call in to the front desk to ask about the furnishing after he had entered, but the line was apparently busy and he didn't feel like going down again. Instead, he decided to play detective and tried to find the answer to all his questions.

He didn't find anything interesting. He only found the obvious and came to only one conclusion: He was living with another person. And that other person was a female.

Now, why the manager would assign them to non-vacant apartments was still a mystery to him. Maybe it was for more pay in rent? That was probably it. Black City was known to be the place for trickery of money and greed.

Drew was completely into trying to figure out the answer to all his questions that he didn't even notice the door open.

What finally drove him out of his thought process was, "Oh my god, how the hell did you get in here?!"

* * *

"Hey, Ash, wake up," Gary called as he shook his friend. "Dude, wake the fuck up!" he yelled angrily as he let the raven-headed man fall back onto the couch.

"Why don't we just dump water on him?" Paul suggested blatantly.

Dawn gasped and shook her head before saying, "You're kidding me right? If you dump water on him, not only will you ruin the pillow, but you'll ruin the couch! I do not intend on ruining this couch when it hasn't even been a day yet, got that?"

After the chain of events, the girls coincidentally met up at the same time after "meeting" each of their respective guys. After that, they had learned that the guys knew one another and when they learned that Dawn had knocked out Ash, they all decided to host a meeting in her apartment since no one wanted to carry him to any other apartments.

"Sorry, Princess, didn't realize the couch was so valuable," Drew remarked coolly. "Just use the trigger words for him. That usually works."

The four girls all exchanged looks with each other at what the green-headed man had meant. When he saw their lost faces, he flicked his fringe.

"Just watch," he instructed as he turned back to his friends with a smirk playing on his lips. "Hey, Ash, the chocolate chip pancakes are going pretty fast! They're almost gone."

With just a snap of a finger, he jolted awake and looked around the room, searching for his desired food, unaware of the four women in the room. When he realized that there weren't any pancakes in the making, he shot Drew a glare, who simply smirked.

"That's not funny, you know?"

Drew simply shrugged and was about retort back when Leaf interrupted.

"Ahem," she piped. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but we're kind of in a sticky situation here."

That was when Ash finally noticed the presence of the women and looked over at his friends with a questioning look on his face.

"Who're they?" he inquired. "Did Gary bring them here?"

Hearing this stroke a bone in Misty because within a second, she had brought out her good old trusty mallet and gave it a hard swing on the raven-headed man's head. Of course she didn't hit him to the point where he would be knocked out again. No, she wasn't that cruel.

"We should be asking _you _that," she shot back. "Why were you all in our apartments? How did you get in? Are you four stalkers?"

Each guy blinked blankly at her while they tried to suck in what she had just said. They stayed that way for a minute while the girls waited for their answer. And they were growing impatient as each second passed.

"What are you talking about?" Gary finally replied. "Those are our rooms. We signed a contract and everything last night."

"Really?" May questioned. "We signed the contracts _yesterday_ in the afternoon. That means we got the rooms first."

Drew chuckled at her fiery response before retorting, "And how are you going to prove that? Last time I checked, we were all alone in those apartments last night when we spent the night."

"Well," Leaf started. "We were smart enough to realize we didn't have a bed to sleep on if we stayed the night so we moved in our furniture today."

Ash frowned. "Hold up," he piped. "Are you saying we're dumb?"

"You guys did sleep on the floor when you could've just gone home to gather all your things and move in today," Dawn bit back. "And if having our things being moved in isn't enough proof that it's our apartments first, then you can always take it to the manager."

"The line's busy," Drew answered. "I tried calling in earlier and I couldn't get through to the manager."

"And going down to talk to him wasn't a choice?" Misty suggested as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. "Seriously, it's not that hard to just walk to the elevator and talk to the manager."

And with that said, Paul stood up from his seat and made his way to the door, which silenced everyone else. They all looked inquisitively at him, hoping he'd tell them what he planned to do.

"You suggested taking it to the manager, didn't you?" he answered before anyone could ask him anything.

The seven nodded and each exchanged a look with each other. If he was going to give Mr Backlot a piece of his mind, then they should too, right? He did deserve it for what he had just done.

* * *

"What are you saying that old man isn't here?!" Gary interrogated angrily. "He's the manager!"

The man behind the counter, with the name tag of Jarvis, cleared his throat as he looked at the eight people who surrounded the front marble counter. They all had different expressions on their faces ranging from anger to confusion and to disbelief.

"Sir, we would appreciate it if you didn't raise your voice at this hour because there are others who would like to sleep considering how late it is."

"We just want to talk to the manager," Leaf said calmly. "Do you know when he'll be back? We're kind of in a situation right now."

Jarvis cleared his throat and nodded in acknowledgement towards the brunette for being civil.

"He will be back tomorrow morning. He had to take his leave due to a crisis revolving around his family, and said he'll be back in the morning. You can leave a message and he'll handle it first thing when he comes back if your situation is urgent," he explained.

"Why not just call him and get him to come here?" Ash asked, completely ignoring what Jarvis had just said about the manager.

Everyone face-palmed and shook their heads. Before anyone else can say a word, Misty thanked the polite man and the gang all left, following the orange-headed woman, waiting for her to say something.

When they had all gathered into the grand and spacious elevator, Misty turned to them, a serious look on her face.

"As much as we all hate it, we have no choice but to room together for the night. The girls and I have already settled everything down, so there is no way in hell are we going to switch rooms just for your guys' benefits," she explained. "So I think the best choice for you guys is to just stay in your assigned rooms with us for tonight. It'll be less stressful."

"And where are we supposed to sleep?" Drew inquired.

"We have couches, Grasshead," May informed sassily with a roll of her eyes. "Or the floor. It's really your choice."

Drew raised an eyebrow at the nickname she had just given him. He was going to respond back when the elevator had reached its floor and the doors slid open to let them exit.

Before May was able to leave the elevator, he grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her towards him, resulting in her to let out a small yelp. It went unnoticed though as the group was already away from an earshot.

Smirking, Drew whispered in her ear, "The name's Drew, not Grasshead."

* * *

**UNEDITED: Yeah, there are mistakes in there. I know it. I'll edit it later. Right now, I just want sleep.**

**SO LIKE, WHO'S BACKLOT? CHECK BULBAPEDIA AND READ WHY I CHOSE HIM. Like, just pretend he lives in Unova, okay? **

**SO YEAH, REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER. BYE FOR NOW! **


	4. Day One with the Roommates

_**Chapter Four-Day One With the Roommates**_

The following morning was rather cool, not too hot nor too cold. It was early morning so traffic didn't start yet, though it was starting to since it was about the time when people got out to head out for work. The sun was still hiding behind the cloud and birds have yet to have wakened from their slumber, much to the enjoyment of non-morning people.

Dawn groaned as her alarm went off for the third time and she was going to fall back asleep if it weren't for the obnoxious wailing coming from outside her room. Abruptly, the blue-haired woman jumped out of bed and quickly ran out to see what had happened.

When she saw Ash on the kitchen floor, lying on the floor moaning, she ran up to him and bent down to lift his head up to her level to see what had happened to him. Had he fallen and hit his head hard?

Dawn frowned when she didn't see a mark on his head, nor did it look like he had fallen. She would've heard it since her apartment had floorboards, which was loud if one were to fall.

"What happened, Ash?"

He sniffed before replying, "I-I woke up and wanted to eat, but th-there weren't any food in the house! This is a catastrophe! What are we going to do?! Are we going to starve to death?! I'm too young to die! I still have yet to live my life to its fullest…"

And with that, he broke off into a never ending rant on how important food was to him and what would happen if he didn't have anything to eat soon.

Dawn simply rolled her cobalt-colored eyes before dropping his head down and heading back to her room to prepare for work. It was a little earlier than her usual time, but that only gave her more time to prepare for the day.

Once she had showered, brushed her teeth, and washed her face, she checked her phone for the weather and was content to see that the weather was a perfect seventy-nine degrees Fahrenheit.

Walking into her closet, Dawn scanned her clothes carefully and picked out her favorite pair of dark washed jeggings and a pale pink tank top before going to her vanity table to work on her make-up. Dawn didn't always wear heavy make-up unless it was a special occasion, so she went with the basic foundation, powder, eyeliner, mascara, blush, and lipstick.

When she was done, the blue-headed woman checked her portfolios to make sure she had all her designs set to submit to her boss before slipping on a thin oatmeal-colored cardigan and a pair of brown leather knee-high boots. With a swift movement, Dawn picked up her purse, phone, keys and she was out her room.

Ash was still on the floor, this time looking as if he fell asleep. That or he really did die of hunger.

Carefully and lightly, Dawn kicked him twice when he started to stir awake. _So he was just asleep, _Dawn thought as he sat up.

"Look, I have to go to work right now, and I'm sure you do too. I'll try my best to go to the grocery store tonight or something, but until then, you'll have to go out and buy something to eat," she explained. "And I suggest you go get ready now. It's almost eight, which means there will be traffic soon."

* * *

The loud honks from other cars were the reason why Leaf had woken up abruptly. She cursed under her breath as she picked up her phone from the table next to her bed and her eyes widened when she saw the time.

Eight-fifteen.

"Shit, I'm so late," she cursed again before jumping out of bed and sprinting into the bathroom. Why hadn't her alarm gone off?! Did she forget to set it?

Once the brunette was finished with all actions done in the bathroom, she ran into her closet and hastily picked out a pair of dark washed blue skinny jeans, a white V-neck, and after checking the weather through her phone, she grabbed a forest green oversized cardigan to keep herself warm in case it did get cold.

After she got dressed, Leaf did a quick scan of her outfit to determine which shoes to wear, and decided on a pair of brown leather ankle lace up boots, which she hastily slipped on before grabbing a slouchy brown shoulder bag and throwing her necessities in there.

When she deemed herself to be ready, she ran across her kitchen counter and grabbed her keys before running out the door and quickly locking it.

"Okay, so if I drive about forty miles per hour down the shortcut, I can probably make it in ten minutes…"

As she continued to plan out her schedule as she sped walk, she almost forgot to get on the elevator until she heard the familiar sound it always made when it had arrived. Hurriedly, she picked up her pace and made a run for it before the two silver doors closed on her.

"Hold the doors!" she cried as she saw the doors begin to close. She was almost there.

Breaking into a sprint, she made it just in time as the person behind the doors held it open for her to come in. The brunette walked in and took a moment to regain her normal breathing before turning to thank the person who had held the door open for her.

"Thanks for holding it for me," she started. "I'm late for work and it would've sucked if I had to wait for the elevator."

The person next to her smirked as he skimmed over her body. Now that he was able to see her full body, not just the side, he noticed that she had a glorious body. The night before, she had worn a sweater and sweatpants so he couldn't tell if she had a nice body or not, but now he had a perfect view of lean her legs were and though she was wearing an oversized cardigan, it was unbuttoned, which gave him the chance to see her slim and curvy waist.

"It was no problem," he responded smoothly. "I'd help out someone as hot as you any day."

He leaned in closer to Leaf, causing her to take a step back further and further away until she hit the wall. Silently, she cursed as he moved in closer and trapped her in between his two arms.

"Name's Gary Oak," he introduced. "What's yours?"

Luckily, by the time those words have left his mouth, the doors opened, catching him off guard. Leaf slyly ducked under his arms and made a run for it out the doors of both the elevator and the building's doors.

By the time she had reached her car, she heated it up and hastily drove out to the streets, driving over the speed limit once again, hoping she wouldn't be too late.

After all, traffic was terrible at eight-thirty in the morning.

* * *

Gary sighed as he watched the brunette ran out of the apartment complex. Whether it was because she wanted to escape from him or to get to work because she was late, he didn't know. What he did know, however, was that this woman was Leaf Green, his childhood best friend.

He wasn't so sure of it last night when he'd met her and her friends. He had just brushed it off and took it as just a mere coincidence that there was someone that looked just like. But today, when he leaned in to her, he noticed the speck of brown that was mixed into her green eyes. Again, it could've been a coincidence, but he refused to take it as that because that speck was always a hazel color and the Leaf he knew had that color in her eyes.

Recalling the way she had run off, he chuckled and started to make it way out to the door and to his car. He was well-aware that she had forgotten all about him, but he wasn't going to give up so easily without a fight. He was sure that she would remember him one day and when that day comes, he'll be waiting for her.

* * *

"He was a good kid today, Mrs. Smith," Misty informed as a blonde woman held her son's things as she tried to calm him down from his excitement.

She smiled. "Well, he should be a good kid. With such a dynamic teacher like you, I'd be surprised if he wasn't good."

Misty smiled at the comment. "Well, you should get going now. It's getting late and you probably still have to cook. Have a good weekend. Oh, and don't forget that the payment is due Tuesday," she reminded as she saw the two head for the door.

Once she saw the two leave, Misty sighed in content and stretched before turning to her workers.

"You guys may leave now," she announced. "I can handle everything else here."

Some of them did leave, while others stayed to help the orange-headed woman out with cleaning up. They knew that she could've handled it on her own, but the more people to help her, the faster they'd get things done.

"Wow, there seems to be a lot more kids here now," Misty noted aloud to no one in particular.

"Of course," one of her workers replied. "Word about daycare had spread fast from many mothers to others and it's like we get ten new kids each month."

The daycare was Misty's other job. During the cold seasons, such as fall and winter, there weren't many people at the beach, which meant Misty would only be sitting at her post for the most part of the day, doing nothing. She hated not being productive, so she opened her own daycare center.

Thanks to her degree in child development, Misty was able to easily get the approval to open it officially and thanks to her sisters for covering a bit of the money during the time when the place was still being built, Misty was ecstatic. She didn't like depending on her sisters for money, especially when they were cruel to her, but she had to suck up her pride and ask for just one favor.

At first, business was slow, with only a few kids enrolled. However, as months passed, mothers and fathers started to spread word about how great the school was, how it had helped them greatly with their kids, and how affordable it was, and soon, Misty was seeing at least a hundred parents each month.

Once there were too many kids for her to handle on her own, Misty started to look for trustworthy workers who were dedicated to their work and because she had to work at the beach for half a year, she had to find a dependable person who would be able to take care of the money when she was gone.

"Did anything happen while I was away?" Misty asked as she cleaned the board.

"No, everything's been the same," Duplica, the girl Misty trusted with the money, answered. "Sakura really missed you though," she informed. "She'd always ask me if you were back from the beach and it's so cute because she always has a puppy face when she asks."

Hearing her name made the tough woman smile. Sakura was a young girl, about eight years old, who got along really well with Misty. When she first arrived, she was shy and was always scared that others would bully her due to her being the youngest in her family, but Misty was able to get through to her because she understood how it felt. Since then, the little girl had broken from her shell and was extremely close to Misty.

"No wonder she was so happy to see me today," Misty responded, giggling at the morning's event. "Has there been any trouble with the kids?"

Duplica shook her head. "Nope, they've been too. It's mostly because Iris threatened them that you'll teach them a lesson after you come back though," she explained before laughing as she recalled the threats.

Misty giggled and shook her head. Iris was another person she trusted due to her headstrong personality, so it was no surprise that she'd do something like that to the kids.

After half an hour, they were done cleaning up and Misty had sent the other workers home. After she finished checking if everything was secured, she set the alarm system and was out the door, locking it.

She looked at her watch and sighed. _Six-thirty._

"Time to buy groceries," she told herself as she got to her car.

* * *

"Okay, so milk is now checked off the list," May told herself as she placed the carton of milk in the cart. "Now, where is the orange juice…?"

She pushed her cart to the other side and was glad when she saw cartons of orange juice lined up. Happily, she grabbed one and put it in the cart before moving on to the deli section to pick up some chicken breast for her sandwiches she was going to enjoy the next day, Saturday.

As she happily strolled through the market, she didn't notice someone in front of her and accidently bumped into the person.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" she apologized and she moved around the cart to check on the guy. "Are you okay?"

The guy silently cursed at the pain but still smiled at her.

"I'm fine," he reassured. "It was just a small hit, nothing too big. You should be careful, though since there are people out there who would make a huge deal about it."

May giggled. "Yeah, I know what you mean…" she trailed off after realizing she didn't know the guy's name.

"Brendan," he said after catching on. "My name's Brendan Birch."

"I'm May Maple," she introduced. "Again, I'm really sorry about hitting you. How about I make it up to you with coffee tomorrow morning?" she offered.

He chuckled and nodded. "Okay, tomorrow at ten then. I have to get going now; see you tomorrow."

Once he was gone, May did a small victory dance. Brendan was not a bad looking guy and the fact that he had accepted a coffee date with her made it even better. And speaking of not bad looking guys…

May thought back to the night before when Drew had whispered huskily into her ear. After that, it took her forever to get that flushed look off her face. Drew on the other hand wasn't fazed at all. He simply wore a smirk as he walked off. Arrogant jerk.

"No, snap out of it, May," she told herself. "Don't you ever think about him again."

And with that, she continued her shopping.

* * *

By the time May had returned, it was about seven, which gave her enough time to whip up something for herself. Paul was surely able to take care of himself anyway.

As she struggled to hold all the groceries and open the door, a hand helped her with the door.

"Thank yo-" she started but stopped when she saw who it was. "I don't need your help, you know?"

With a quick and simple flick of his fringe, Drew wore a smug look on his face. May hated to admit it, but when he was dressed up for work in a dress shirt, tie, and slacks, he was _hot._

_No, May, push those naughty thoughts out of your head. _

"Really? Because you seemed to have been struggling. How about I help you out with bringing those groceries in?" he offered as he took three bags from her, leaving her with two.

Seeing that it was futile to just argue with him, May just sighed and proceeded to walk into the apartment complex, heading for the elevator. She would've argued back if she had the energy, but after a day of work, she just wanted to eat, take a bath, and sleep.

The ride in the elevator was quiet, with the occasional tapping from Drew's feet, which annoyed May. His tapping went on and she wanted to very much stomp on his foot just to stop it, but she had to refrain herself. Just a couple of more floors and she'd be free and wouldn't have to see him again unless it was necessary.

Once the elevator arrived on their floor, May walked quickly to her apartment and unlocked the door to set her things down, followed by Drew.

"Nice place," he commented as he looked around. "A bit too much red, but not a bad combination with the white, though I would prefer green."

May stuck her tongue out, almost as if she was disgusted with the two combinations.

"Red and green? I love Christmas and all, but having to live with those two colors is just too much."

Drew chuckled before saying, "No, I meant green and white. Your friend Leaf has that combination and I love that combination. Thank god I have a roommate with a good taste in colors."

"Are you saying I have bad taste?" May inquired with a frown.

Ignoring her, Drew just turned and walked out of the apartment, which aggravated her even more.

* * *

"Please make sure to be on time tomorrow, Leaf," her boss reminded. "I don't want to receive another call tomorrow from one of your workers to learn that you haven't opened shop yet, especially when we have to be up early to bake the goods."

The brunette only nodded in response as she hung her apron up and gathered her things. She had been through this lectures many times, but she already knew that she had to come early. Heck, when she started working as a newbie, she was the one to open shop. Now that she was the bakery's supervisor, she had gotten a lot lazier.

"I know, Kris. I promise I'll be here by six tomorrow morning. I was just really tired with the moving, that's all," she explained as she headed out the door. "Help me lock up, by the way! It's eight now and I'm practically hungry. Good night!"

And before her boss was going to say anything else, she was gone. Kris sighed but smiled nonetheless before wiping the counter.

"Honestly, why I promoted her to supervisor is still a mystery…"

* * *

**THIS IS UNEDITED: I'LL EDIT IT WHEN I HAVE TIME. RIGHT NOW, I STILL HAVE AP PHYSICS AND MATH HOMEWORK AND COLLEGE APPS AND UGH, SO STRESSFUL! **

**Check my profile for more info, and until then, REVIEW! c: **


End file.
